A Gift from an Old Friend
by dream18writer
Summary: Luna is still mourning the loss of her friend Snowdrop but when an unexpected visitor appears will this sorrow get better? (Bad summary again but this one was I bit hard for me to summarize so I did the best I could.) (The character Snowdrop is not mine. Created by SFS Animation.)
**Author's Note:** Ok this story also has Snowdrop so I feel like I have to say she is not my character! She was created by SFS Animation. I repeat she is not my character so I take no credit for her. Hope you enjoy the story.

 **End of Author's Note**

* * *

It was a cold windy night in Equestria and one of the two princesses of the land was having a hard time sleeping. This princess was Luna. She was trying to sleep but every time she tried she would have nightmares. Who could blame her though because this was the eve of the night Luna became Nightmare moon. She hated this day and every year it would bring bitter memories back. It also brought a lot of sad memories. Mostly consisting of one of her greatest friends Snowdrop.

She remembered all the happy memories they shared as well as some of the sad memories. She missed her friend so much but Snowdrop left the world many years ago and there was nothing she could do about it. She only regret Luna had to this day was the fact that the last memory she had of Snowdrop was of them arguing. She couldn't remember what they were arguing about but she knew it was enough to make Snowdrop cry. After awhile she ended up crying herself to sleep.

The next morning Luna did not go to breakfast or even show herself to her sister Celestia. She went straight to the chamber dedicated to Snowdrop. She wanted to be reminded of the amazing gift the little filly gave. Her picture and some of her remaining snowflakes showed exactly that. It also showed how incredible Snowdrop was. Luna couldn't help but cry.

Just then her sister come in concerned for her sister. "Luna, are you ok?"

Luna wiped her tears away. "I am fine. I just miss her so much."

Celestia looked at Snowdrops stained glass. "I do too. She was indeed a very special pony."

"I just wish our last memory together wasn't of us arguing." Luna said beginning to cry again.

"Luna, I am sure she forgave you but now you just have to forgive yourself." Celestia said wanting to comfort her depressed sister.

"How do you know? She might not have forgiven me? She might have hated me?" Luna began thinking of the worst and what was worse she fully believed Snowdrop hated her.

"Now Luna, you know she was not that kind of pony." Celestia said reminding Luna that Snowdrop was a very caring and kind pony.

Luna began to calm down. "Your right. I am sorry. I just wish I could talk to her one more time."

"I know." Celestia said nothing else and wrapped her wing around her crying sister. She hugged her and mourned for their lost friend.

Just then they heard the door knock. At first they ignored it but the knocking continued and Celestia finally released her sister and went to the door. More of she had a guard open it and asked to meet whoever it was in the throne room.

A few seconds after Celestia entered the room and sat down the single pegasus pony walked in slowly and nervously. There was something familiar about this pony. She had a light blue coat and cloud white hair. It was long and straight but her tail had a bit of a wave to it. Just then Celestia realized who this pony reminded her of. It was no other then Snowdrop the pony her and her sister were just remembering. Since she did not want to state the resemblance aloud she cleared her voice and spoke calmly.

"Hello. How may I help you." She said.

"I-I came to deliver a gift to princess Luna." The pony said nervously.

Celestia could see a small box in the ponies hooves. Celestia then called for her sister. They had to wait awhile before Luna finally arrive. Celestia figured Luna took a few minutes to calm down before entering.

"Yes." Luna said. Once she actually got a good look at the pegasi she was stunned. The resemblance so Snowdrop was unreal.

"Princess Luna. This gift has been in our family for many, many years and it is addressed to you." She said handing the present to Luna.

Luna was a little caution about taking the gift but it looked harmless enough. It was a very old gift that was covered in dust and wrapped in wrapping paper that was beginning to torn. Luna was amazing all the paper was still intact. The design of the gift was also noticeable being covered in white snowflakes. Luna took the gift.

"Who, if I may ask, made this gift?" Luna said anxiously waiting for the answer.

"It is from by many greats grandmother Snowdrop." The pegasi said.

Luna just about dropped the present and Celestia was in aw. They never expected a living relative to come to the castle to deliver a present from a very old friend. Now Luna just couldn't wait to open it.

She used her magic to unwrap the gift and then she opened the box. Inside the small box was something Luna cried over. Inside was a snowflake necklace. Not just any snowflake but it resembled Snowdrops very first snowdrop.

Luna took it out of the box to get a better look. It was made of glass and was coated but that was not all. When Luna looked on the back she saw two simple words. "Best friends."

Luna couldn't help but cry. Snowdrop still counted her as her friend and that was the best gift she has ever gotten. But just when she thought it couldn't get better there was a note in the box as well.

 _"Dear Luna,_

 _I know that you are probably feeling quite bad about our argument but I wanted to let you know that I hold no bad thoughts of you. You are still my friend and you always will be. I hope you can forgive me to but knowing you, you do. I wish you the best._

 _Your friend Snowdrop._

 _P.S. I have a matching necklace. I always will have it with me."_

Luna was in tears. She was so glad all was forgiven even though they couldn't speak to each other. Luna still wished she could have said sorry face to face but this was good enough.

Luna looked at the relative and said, "Thank you so much."

The pegasi shed a few tears too. "I am just glad I was able to deliver it safely."

"Me too." Luna said happily.

With that Luna and the pegasi parted ways and Luna began wearing the necklace everyday so she could feel connected to her best friend and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
